Implementing and managing a communications network is a challenging endeavor. Managing the setup, routing, utilization, and performance of a network's large number of connections and hardware is a monumental task, and, generally, a variety of different commercial entities must work together to create and administrator the network.
With different entities involved in the operation of a network, the management of information becomes critically important. Further, because different networks must maintain the ability to communicate with one another, various standards and administrative bodies also dictate how network elements must be described. For example, modern communication systems often require that certain communication devices be assigned an identifier called an Internet protocol (IP) address. These IP addresses can identify a device on a local network and on the Internet. As will be understood by those skilled in the art, a device's IP address is an important piece of information, and two devices on a network must not share the same IP address. Thus, with different groups and entities working on a given network, it is important to maintain control of the assignment of identifiers such as IP addresses.
Currently, maintaining network information can be a tedious task susceptible to human error. For example, an entity may attempt to maintain a listing of all IP addresses assigned to the various devices in a network. However, with different organizations developing and changing the network, any alteration in the network's design specification or an IP address assignment will render the listing inaccurate. To remedy this incorrect listing, generally a manual change to the listing is required. Further, the inaccuracy may not be detected until either a comparison between the entire network and the listing is performed or until an error is experienced. With so many devices in a network, manual updating of information becomes an overwhelming task, fraught with the potential for human error. Thus, considering the great importance of accurately compiling information describing a network, those in the art will recognize the need for techniques to facilitate the management and exchange of network information.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods capable of managing information describing a network. There is also a need for improved capabilities allowing the exchange of network information between multiple locations housing such information.